


Morse Code

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim’s listening to Blair talk as he taps with his pen on his desk, spelling out a special message.Double Drabble.[Printed in Come To Your Senses 28 in 2005]
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 5





	Morse Code

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

Blair was excitingly talking about some new exhibit that had come to Cascade Historical Museum that he wanted to see. Jim had agreed to accompany him for several reasons; he had been interested in history since studying it in college, he had learnt from an early age that ignorance was a weakness and of course the most important reason was that it would make Blair happy. 

Jim sat by his desk, patiently listening to Blair’s speech, a soft smile on his face as he was caught up in the warm and loving feeling that seeing Blair’s obvious happiness gave him.

Caught up in the warm feelings that his Guide’s happiness brought him, Jim absentmindedly began to tap his pen on his desk in a steady and soft rhythm. 

Blair mentioned something about how important music and sounds were to the culture he was talking about and Jim suddenly realised that he often tapped his pen when he listened to Blair explain something. With a mixture of surprise and love he realised he was writing Morse code with the taps of his pen. 

The message he was tapping was clear as it was repeated over and over again:   
“I love you.”


End file.
